The Fox
The Fox '''to piosenka wykonana w siódmym odcinku sezonu piątego, Puppet Master. Śpiewa ją Artie, Blaine, Elliott, Jake, Kitty, Rachel, Santana i Tina. Tekst Blaine: Dog goes woof Cat goes meow Bird goes tweet And mouse goes squeak Cow goes moo Frog goes croak And the elephant goes toot Blaine i Tina: Ducks say quack And fish go blub And the seal goes ow ow ow But there's one sound That no one knows Blaine i Tina z New Directions oraz Pamela Lansbury: What does the fox say? Artie: Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Blaine i Tina z New Directions oraz Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Blaine: Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Blaine i Tina z New Directions oraz Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Tina: Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Blaine i Tina z New Directions oraz Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Kitty: Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Blaine i Tina z New Directions oraz Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Rachel: Big blue eyes Pointy nose Chasing mice And digging holes Tiny paws Up the hill Suddenly you're standing still Elliott i Santana: Your fur is red So beautiful Like an angel in disguise But if you meet A friendly horse Elliott: Will you communicate by Mo-o-o-o-orse? Mo-o-o-o-orse? Mo-o-o-o-orse? Santana: How will you speak to that Elliott i Santana: Ho-o-o-o-orse? Ho-o-o-o-orse? Ho-o-o-o-orse? Elliott i Rachel z New Directions oraz Pamela Lansbury: What does the fox say? Elliott: Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Elliott i Rachel z New Directions oraz Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Elliott: Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Elliott i Rachel z New Directions oraz Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Elliott: A-hee-ahee ha-hee! A-hee-ahee ha-hee! A-hee-ahee ha-hee! Elliott i Rachel z New Directions oraz Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Rachel: A-oo-oo-oo-ooo! Woo-oo-oo-ooo! Elliott i Rachel z New Directions oraz Pamela Lansbury: What does the fox say? Jake i Tina: The secret of the fox Ancient mystery Somewhere deep in the woods I know you're hiding Elliott i Rachel: What is your sound? Will we ever know? Will always be a mystery Rachel z New Directions i Pamela Lansbury: What do you say? (New Directions i Pamela Lansbury: What do you say?) You're my guardian angel Hiding in the woods What is your sound? (New Directions i Pamela Lansbury: What is your sound?) Artie: Wa-wa-way-do Wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do Wa-wa-way-do Rachel z New Directions i Pamela Lansbury: Will we ever know I want to know! (Artie: Bay-budabud-dum-bam) I want to know! I want to know! Artie: Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do Ciekawostki *Jane Lynch i Darren Criss pojawili się w "What Does the Fox Say - Fox Fall TV Promo." *Amber Riley tańczyła do tej piosenki w siedemnastym sezonie Dancing with the Stars. Błędy *Kiedy New Directions śpiewają piosenkę w maskach, Wade jest po prawej stronie grupy, natomiast gdy pojawia się scena z puppetami jest po lewej stronie. Galeria NewDirectionsTheFox.png Tumblr n2175t1KQx1qfgg1ao10 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2175t1KQx1qfgg1ao7 250.gif Tumblr mx1jo5zxIa1spp49io1 250.gif Tumblr mx0zxoqnbV1qcpsrlo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx0zxoqnbV1qcpsrlo3 250.gif Tumblr mx0zxoqnbV1qcpsrlo2 250.gif Tumblr mx0zxoqnbV1qcpsrlo1 250.gif Tumblr mx0cp615151qzmvoio7 250.gif Tumblr mwya9ydbtT1qck00ko2 250.gif Tumblr mwya9ydbtT1qck00ko1 250.gif Tumblr mwy59dvpXV1r4gxc3o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwy59dvpXV1r4gxc3o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwy59dvpXV1r4gxc3o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwy59dvpXV1r4gxc3o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwy59dvpXV1r4gxc3o2 250.gif Tumblr mwy59dvpXV1r4gxc3o1 250.gif Tumblr mwy7j5yrkx1r295ako4 250.gif Tumblr mwy7j5yrkx1r295ako3 250.gif Tumblr mwy7j5yrkx1r295ako2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwy7j5yrkx1r295ako1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwqbdqYDHL1qeds6ko1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr mwn665iqWh1qfcdl6o6 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn635pkFM1ql1znmo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn635pkFM1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn6b8PIpR1r4ezfzo3 500.jpg Tumblr mwn6b8PIpR1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Thefox.jpg NewDirectionsTheFox.png NewDirections TheFox.png Blina Fox.png -blr mwn6b8PIpR1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Filmy thumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 5 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Artie'go Abram'sa Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Blaine'a Andersona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Jake'a Puckermana Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Kitty Wilde Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Santanę Lopez Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Tinę Cohen-Chang Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Pamela Lansbury Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Puppet Master